


A The Good Hair Family Sitcom comment suggestion

by Obliviouspugs



Series: The Good Hair Family Sitcom comment section suggestions [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouspugs/pseuds/Obliviouspugs
Summary: Inspired by a comment thread on chapter 150 of The Good Hair Family Sitcom.  Jayda/ Andreas pregnancy story.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: The Good Hair Family Sitcom comment section suggestions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036614
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	A The Good Hair Family Sitcom comment suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Hair Family Sitcom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217156) by [DonTheRock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonTheRock/pseuds/DonTheRock). 



> i am not a writer and have never written fanfic before i just saw these comments and needed to turn it into a story. characters belong to either disney or DonTheRock please check out their original fic it's probably the best andi mack fanfic on this site.

Cyrus Pov

Tj had taken the kids shopping with him leaving me to tidy up the place by myself. Around an hour into cleaning i started on the upstairs bathroom - the one Jayda and Wyatt share. How these kids make this room so messy is beyond me. After cleaning the sink and restocking the toilet roll i empty the rubbish bin. As i do something catches my eye. A positive pregnancy test. 

While biology wasn't always my strongest subject i do know there is only one person's this could be. I have to call TJ. 

TJ pov 

When i arrive home from the weekly shop i'm greeted by a very worried looking Cyrus. Sensing something is wrong i direct the kids to begin putting the shopping away. 

"We should talk" Cyrus says with a look back at the kids he adds, "away from the kids"

Clearly this important as we make our way to our room my brain starts running through the possibilities. 

"Take a seat" he says pointing to the bed. I do as he says. 

"I found this" as he speaks he hands me a pregnancy test. 

"That's lovely hunny but i thought we agreed we were stopping at two kids" i joke clearly uncomfortable with the situation. 

"I found it in Jayda's bathroom"

"oh ... OH" the situation begins to dawn on me. 

"Jayda's pregnant" i say stating the obvious "she's only 17" again pointing out what we both already know.

We sit letting the truth hang in the air. 

Finally one of us speaks "what do we do?" i don't know what to say to that. 

"Do you think Andreas knows ? " i ask "maybe Buffy or Marty would know what to do?"

"it was in the trash so i doubt she's told him and i find it unlikely she would have told Buffy before the child's father or her parents" 

"maybe she was scared to say anything" i suggest. 

"We are going to have to talk to them... both couples that is" 

"let's start with Buffy give Jayda time to come to us herself"

Buffy Pov 

As we arrive at Tj and Cyrus' place i'm suspicious they said they had something to tell us on the phone and to cancel plans for tonight cause we would be having dinner round theirs. I hadn't planned anything for dinner and we barely had anything in the fridge so i'm not complaining. The kids are spending the night with Bex and Bowie who while confused as to our need for a sitter on such short notice were happy to help. 

I ring the door bell, seconds later a nervous looking Tj opens the door. 

  
"Come in" he says. "take a seat"

As we take our coats off and take a seat in the lounge Cyrus enters holding two glasses of wine and the rest of the bottle. 

"Here you go" he says offering us one each. 

"I'm driving" i counter. 

"Take one you'll need one" Cyrus says passing me the drink again 

Confused i accept - if i drink to much i'll just get Andreas to pick us up. 

"What's going on, i'm worried" Marty said sharing my thoughts on the evening. 

Cyrus and Tj share a look before Tj hands us a stick i know the look of all too well. Its a pregnancy test. And its positive. Quickly i workout why we were called here. 

"Jayda ?" 

"It was in her bathroom and it certainly isn't either of ours" Cyrus answers. 

Marty and i share a look knowing what this means. 

"What do we do?" We all say roughly at the same time "I don't know"comes the simultaneous answer. 

Marty Pov

We all start to drink knowing this is going to be a difficult conversation. But as we talk we agree, we are all on the same page. Give the kids time to tell us themselves but if they haven't told us in two weeks Cyrus and Tj will speak to Jayda. Once the kids know we know all six of us are going to talk to Bex for some advice but we know we will support the kids no matter what they decide to do. As we're talking a car pulls up outside. We go silent as the door opens to reveal Jayda and Andreas. As we look to them a tension hangs in the room. Jayda's eyes dart straight to the coffee table at the test that's sitting in the center of it. 

"It's not what you think" she goes to say. 

Looking at what his girlfriend saw Andreas speaks up albeit rather quietly "Jayda... is that yours?"

"No you dummy" she says draging is attention away from the test. She looks at him their eyes having a silent conversation. He understands. 

"Mom?" Andreas asks looking to her. 

"Gods no not again. Not if i have any say in it" My wife laughs. 

"jayda if its not yours ..." i ask the question on everyone else's mind. 

Jayda leads Andreas to sit down he still looks shocked at the possibility for it to be Jayda's - him and me both. 

Jayda remains standing and begins to explain " Do you remember last week i invited Michelle from work round? Well earlier in the day i had ran into her at the shops she was buying a pregnancy test, we got to talking and it turns out she was terrified to take it at home cause she didn't know how her parents would react - she's a grown adult but her mom treats her like a child just cause she still lives at home and would freak if she found a pregnancy test. i suggested she take the test round here that way there is no chance of her mom finding it and she has more time to work out what she's going to do and if/how to tell her family. I thought it was quite a good idea just kind of forgot you guys might find it" 

Tj stands up walks over to Jayda hugs her and whispers but not all that quitely "you are such a good friend, well done for helping her" And i have to agree with him. Tj and Cyrus have raised a pretty amazing daughter. Cyrus by this point has walked over and joined in the hug. "Thanks dads". 

When Andreas joins in this turns into a group hug and soon myself and Buffy are hugging her as well. 

Andreas pov 

Turning to my girlfriend i ask "It's definitely not yours?" just to be 100% sure 

"I know you don't pay attention in class but even you have to know why it can't be mine" 

I blush realising what a stupid question that was. 

"You guys aren't ..." Tj starts before trailing off probably realizing he doesn't want to know the answer to that question. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i haven't checked this for spelling errors or such, this was a total supr of the moment writing. i tried to write this in the style of the original work so that it fit in with the rest of these characters lives.


End file.
